


Позаботимся о бизнесе

by SindyRa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batdad, Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Crack, Damian v Tim: Dawn of beating the shit out of each other, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Sibling Bonding, random buzzfeed reporters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SindyRa/pseuds/SindyRa
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Позаботимся о бизнесе

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Care of Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214285) by [TheResurrectionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheResurrectionist/pseuds/TheResurrectionist). 

– Я думаю, если вы посмотрите на деривативы, решение будет очевидно, – сказал Брюс, постукивая ручкой по блокноту. Он бросил недовольный взгляд в объектив веб-камеры, убеждаясь, что его несогласие все заметили и поняли. – За последний год мы наблюдали пятнадцатипроцентный рост в этом секторе. При всем уважении, председатель, я не вижу другого выхода.

Пятидесятидюймовая плазма показывала изображение конференц-зала "Уэйн Энтерпрайзис" в Нью-Йорке с самым высоким разрешением. Две дюжины членов Международного совета кивали, соглашаясь с его заявлением, и только один из них молчал, замерев. Брюс прищурился, глядя на лысеющего мужчину и ожидая его ответа.

– Мистер Уэйн, – сказал Ходжес, поджав морщинистые губы. – Я ни в коем случае не хочу сомниваться в ваших данных. Но как вы можете предлагать финансирование части компании, которая ежегодно теряет деньги? Это просто не логично. Фактически, само предложение продолжения этого...

Брюс с трудом удержался от того, чтобы раздраженно закатить глаза, слишком уже привыкший к переменчивым членам совета директоров, чтобы прерывать их. Именно по этой причине его офис был намеренно лишен каких-либо предметов, которые сойдут за метательный снаряд. Письменный стол красного дерева, темные шкафы, полки и барная стойка располагались за его спиной.

"Армани", который он надел несколько минут назад, был безупречен; волосы зачесаны назад, на запястье поблескивал "Ролекс". Как бы Брюсу ни нравилось играть эту роль, сегодняшний день был исключением. На часах одиннадцать утра, и он спал сегодня четыре часа. Ежегодное заседание комитета – последнее, что ему сейчас нужно.

– Председатель Ходжес, – сказал он с фальшивой улыбкой, когда тот закончил, и чуть наклонился к камере. – При всем уважении к вам, я считаю, что эта информация заслуживает внимания. При повторном рассмотрении данных диаграммы двадцать шесть на странице пятьдесят...

– Отец!

Дверь в его кабинет шумно распахнулась, послышались быстрые шаги и Дэмиан внезапно оказался рядом, с яростным выражением на лице.

– Скажи Дрейку, чтобы он прекратил забирать мой сотовый! – произнес мальчик, топнув ногой. Казалось, он не замечает ни камеры, ни зала заседаний. – Я хочу воспользоваться им, а он исчез. Я знаю, что это Дрейк, отец!

– В последний раз говорю, Дэмиан... – словно по сигналу, Тим просунул в кабинет сначала голову, а потом зашел весь. Он тоже проигнорировал веб-камеру. – Я не брал твой телефон! Может быть, ты потерял его, как и любой другой человек!

Зал заседаний молчал, глядя мимо Брюса на Дэмиана и Тима, замерших на восточном ковре. На лице Ходжеса появилась вкрадчивая ухмылка, как будто такой поворот событий только подтвердил его точку зрения.

– Вон, – прорычал Брюс так тихо, что микрофон не смог уловить эти слов. – Сейчас же.

Дэмиан проигнорировал предупреждение и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Тима. Он сжал кулаки.

– Я не такой, как вы, нормальные люди.

– Да, ты все правильно понял! – фыркнул Тим, отталкивая Дэмиана, когда тот наклонился слишком близко. – И отойди от меня.

– Отдай мне мой телефон!

– У меня нет твоего телефона!

Пока Брюс взвешивал варианты, Дэмиан оттолкнул Тима. Вмешаться? Вышвырнуть их обоих? Прекратить конференцию и разобраться с этим в частном порядке?

Толчок пришел к драке довольно быстро. Мальчики начали обмениваться ударами, вопя во всю глотку. Брюс повернулся к веб-камере как раз в тот момент, когда Дэмиан прыгнул Тиму на спину, и с губ Робина сорвался пронзительный боевой клич.

– Мистер Ходжес, – почти весело сказал Брюс, не дрогнув, когда Тим швырнул Дэмиана в барную стойку. Бой был полностью виден на веб-камере, что означало, что Брюс мог видеть все происходящее в правом нижнем углу экрана. – У вас была возможность изучить диаграмму, которую я указал?

Остальные члены совета изумленно уставились на него. Некоторые откровенно вздрогнули и поморщились, когда Дэмиан толкнул Тима на книжные полки с такой силой, что книги полетели в разные стороны. Ходжес только поднял бровь.

– Возможно, нам следует прерваться, мистер Уэйн, и еще раз все обдумать... позже.

– Нет, – раздраженно ответил Брюс. – Не думаю, что стоит. Я хочу решить это немедленно. У нас с этим проблемы?

Раздался еще один треск, когда Тим схватил Дэмиана за талию, и они оба повалились на пол. Мальчики исчезли с экрана, но все еще слышались шипение и возня.

– Проектные предложения должны быть представлены завтра во второй половине дня, как и необходимые формы, – сказал Ходжес, ухмыльнувшись. – Возможно, это может подождать...

– Предложения по проекту должны поступить сегодня в полночь, – поправил его Брюс. Он сложил руки на груди, краем глаза наблюдая, как Дэмиан и Тим сцепились на полу. – Не вижу необходимости откладывать. Если вы не возражаете, председатель.

Лицо Ходжеса начало краснеть, кожа на шее покрылась темно-красными пятнами. Остальные члены совета перешептывались, не отрывая глаз от экрана телевизора. 

– Мистер Уэйн...

– О Господи Иисусе!

Дик, тяжело дыша, влетел в кабинет. Он уставился на Дэмиана и Тима, лежащих на полу, и выпалил:

– Так вот куда они пошли! Дэмиан-какого-черта-прекрати-кусаться! – он перепрыгнул через сцепившихся на полу мальчиков и склонился над ними. – Боже мой!..

Брюс вздохнул и выдохнул через нос. У Дика хватило совести сделать пристыженный вид и помахать рукой в камеру.

– Клянусь, я следил за ними, – раздраженно объяснил он, хватая каждого из братьев за руку и дергая вверх. Дэмиан в свою очередь схватил Тима за волосы, заставив того закричать. – Дэмиан, клянусь Богом, я не знаю, кто взял твой телефон, но если ты не остановишься в ближайшие десять секунд, я буду прятать его в течение следующих десяти лет.

– Ты можешь контролировать своих детей, Брюс? – резко спросил Ходжес, недовольный, видимо, тем, что его отодвинули на задний план. – Я никогда в жизни не видел таких грубых, ужасных, плохо воспитанных мальчиков, и...

– Эй, – прервал его Дик, прежде чем Брюс успел ответить, и ткнул пальцем в веб-камеру. – Во-первых, вы не можете называть его Брюсом, вы его даже не знаете. И во-вторых, они действительно ведут себя очень хорошо на этой неделе...

– Пошел ты, Дрейк! – заорал Дэмиан, вырывая Тима из рук Дика.

– Язык! – воскликнул Дик. 

– У МЕНЯ НЕТ ТВОЕГО ЧЕРТОВОГО ТЕЛЕФОНА! –закричал уже Тим, которого Дик и Дэмиан перетягивали, словно канат. – Ты наверняка его где-то оставил, а теперь обвиняешь в этом меня!

– Вы оскорбляете моих детей, председатель? – тихо спросил Брюс, услышав фырканье Дика (и Люциуса Фокса в дальнем углу).

Ходжес слегка побледнел.

– Или мои родительские способности? – Брюс не смог сдержать улыбки. –Оба эти варианты довольно неприятны.

– Кто-то оскорбил отца? – голова Дэмиана повернулась к экрану быстрее, чем Флэш бегает в пиццерию по четвергам. Зеленые глаза впились в лицо Ходжаса, мгновенно сузившись в презрении. Он, видимо, сразу забыл о своем теперешнем затруднительном положении.

– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, крестьянин, –резко сказал одиннадцатилетний мальчик, – Что мой отец – один из самых могущественных, внушающих страх и уважение людей во всем мире...

Дик наклонился и зажал ему рот рукой. Через полсекунды отскочил с воплем.

–Дэми, ты что, укусил меня?!

– Брюс может заменить вас в мгновение ока, – мрачно предупредил Тим членов правления. Он слегка расправил плечи и пошевелился в руках Дика. – Он супер умный, ясно? Вы не можете просто так оскорблять его. Он не обязан терпеть критику. Особенно от какой-то личности в тонкую полоску.

Брюс сдался и отодвинулся от стола. Ходжес теперь был ярко-красного цвета, что хорошо дополняло его костюм в тонкую полоску. Остальные члены правления молчали.

Брюс провел рукой по волосам и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке.

– Я хочу, чтобы завтра утром на моем столе лежал доклад по автоматизации, – сообщил он, снимая запонки. Дик подталкивал Дэмиана к двери, таща за собой Тима. – Финансирование вышеупомянутого проекта будет утверждено в кратчайшие сроки, – он бесстрастно взглянул на экран. – Я могу рассчитывать на это?

– Я поддерживаю, – Люциус Фокс поднял руку, и в его тихом голосе послышался смешок. – Все за?

– Да, – хором согласились все, кроме Ходжеса. Брюс кивнул, закатывая рукава.

– Благодарю. Мистер Фокс, если на этом все...

Мужчина встал и подошел к веб-камере.

– Приятного вам утра, мистер Уэйн.

– Вам тоже, – Брюс выключил веб-камеру и повернулся на стуле.

Кабинет был совершенно пуст. Даже книги, упавшие на пол, стояли теперь на своих местах. В поместье стояла тишина.

Брюс позвонил, другой рукой пощипывая переносицу в попытках справиться с неизбежной головной болью.

– Альфред?

– Да, сэр?

– Пожалуйста, принеси мне кофе... – Брюс задумчиво вздохнул. – И не считай себя обязанным кормить Дэмиана и Тима в течение следующих двух часов.

– Приму к сведению, сэр.

"ВИДЕО СЕМЕЙНОЙ ДРАМЫ СТАНОВИТСЯ ВИРУСНЫМ: СМОТРИТЕ НА ЛЮБИМОГО ПЛЕЙБОЯ ГОТЭМА В РОЛИ РОДИТЕЛЯ"

"БРЮС УЭЙН – ОТЕЦ ГОДА? МИЛЛИАРДЕР ИГНОРИРУЕТ ССОРУ ДЕТЕЙ НА ЗАСЕДАНИИ СОВЕТА ДИРЕКТОРОВ: СМОТРИТЕ НИЖЕ"

Кларк нахмурился, читая сообщение на запищавшем телефоне. Его глаза расширились, когда он быстро просмотрел заголовки. Кто-то в соседней кабинке расхохотался. Зазвонили телефоны.

– Ого, – сказала Лоис, глядя на него поверх перегородки. Как обычно, ее совершенно не волновало его личное пространство. – У муженька неприятности? Он снова в топе хештегов Твиттера.

Кларк поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как один из коллег включил телевизор на Си-эн-эн. Внезапно на экране появилось лицо Брюса, сидящего в своем кабинете.

– При повторном рассмотрении данных диаграммы двадцать шесть на странице пятьдесят...

Кларк подавил смешок, когда Дэмиан ворвался в комнату, полностью проигнорировав встречу и кинувшись жаловаться отцу. И рассмесялся, не сумев себя перебороть, когда в дверях появилась голова Тима.

Его смех только усилился, когда Дик в панике ворвался в комнату. На лице Брюса застыло совершенно отсутствующее выражение, он тщетно пытался продолжить собрание, пока его дети громили кабинет.

– О Боже, – выдохнула Лоис, глядя на экран. – Он не просто послал Олдера Ходжеса к черту. Он позволил своим детям его послать. Гениально.

Кларк согласился бы с ней – если б мог перестать смеяться. Наблюдать за незаметными остальным признаками раздражения, а затем веселья нв бесстрастном лице Брюса – пульсирующей венкой на виске, побелевшими костяшками пальцев – все это было самым интересным зрелищем за всю неделю.

– Идея статьи, – воскликнул Перри Уайт, указывая на экран. – "Дети: раздражают даже если ты богат. Дэйли Плэнет подтверждает."

– Ты что, укусил меня? – воскликнул Дик на экране, и по офису прокатилась волна смешков. Кларк прикусил язык, пытаясь взять себя в руки. –Дэмиан...

Больше Супермен не мог держать себя в руках, и, спотыкаясь и пошатываясь от смеха, отправился в туалет, забившись в кабинку. Брюс поднял трубку почти сразу.

– Нет.

Кларк нахмурился.

– Ты даже не спросил, зачем я зво...

– Если Лоис Лейн нужна цитата, она может присоединиться к сотне новых агентств, звонящих мне на домашний телефон, – Кларк невольно фыркнул в ответ на эту реплику, когда Брюс повысил голос, полный раздражения. – И да, откуда у нас вообще появился домашний телефон, Кларк?

– Я думал, ты привык быть знаменитым, – добродушно ответил Кларк, стараясь не рассмеяться. – Ты в топе Твиттера, кстати. Снова.

Брюс повесил трубку. Кларк почувствовал, как его губы растянулись в улыбке. Он открыл сообщения и застучал пальцами по экрану телефона.

«Это значит, что сегодня не будет семейного ужина?» – написал он Брюсу.

Ответ пришел мгновенно: 

«Дэмиан сидит дома, пока не заживут следы укусов. У Тима небольшая лысина, и он отказывается выходить из комнаты. Дик пошел к Барбаре.»

Кларку пришлось укусить себя за руку, чтобы не расхохотаться слишком громко.

«И это все?»

Его телефон сердито задребезжал новым сообщением:

_«Если еще один репортер постучит в мою дверь, я ударю его бэтарангом.»_

Кларк усмехнулся и быстро набрал ответ:

«Думаю, тогда мне придется заходить через окно. :/»

Пауза.

_«Это было бы приемлемо.»_

«;)»

_«Альфред приготовит курицу.»_

Кларк почувствовал, что его улыбка стала еще шире.

«Кстати, ты выглядел очень серьезным бизнесменом.»

Брюс ответил быстро:

_«Если бы не камера, я бы сам их выбросил за дверь.»_

«В большинстве стран это называется жестоким обращением с детьми, Брюс.»

Он почти чувствовал на себе взгляд Брюса.

_«"Баззфид" спорят у двери с Альфредом. Я должен идти.»_

Кларк поднял бровь.

«Не причиняй им вреда.»

_«Почему тебя это волнует?»_

«Мне нравятся их тексты.»

_«Знаешь что, я передумал. Никакого ужина. С меня хватит.»_

«Нет, ты просто злишься, что Олдер Ходжес больше боится твоего одиннадцатилетнего сына, чем тебя.»

Ответ пришел через минуту.

_«Умник.»_

«Я стараюсь.»

Кларк усмехнулся про себя, выключая телефон. Он вышел из туалета, все еще смеясь про себя.

– Сэр. Сэр!..

Стефани Макнил ткнула микрофон к лицу мужчины, вставая у него на пути.

– Вы здесь живете? У вас есть комментарии по вирусному видео мистера Уэйна?

Молодой парень перехватил шлем в руках и нахмурился. На нем были темно-красные перчатки и наброшенная на плечи кожаная куртка. В черных волосах виднелась странная белая прядь.

– Кто вы такие, черт возьми?

– "Баззфид ньюс", – неуверенно улыбнулась она. – У вас есть...

Услышав название, мужчина поднял бровь и быстро обошел журналистку и пошел к двери, почти улыбаясь. 

–Что, мы уже недостаточно хороши для "Си-эн-эн"?

– У вас есть комментарии? – предприняла девушка еще одну отчаянную пытку.

– Про Брюса? – фыркнул он не останавливаясь. –Тонны.

Парень постучал в дверь, вытирая сапоги о коврик. Мгновение спустя дверь распахнулась, впуская его внутрь.

– Он здесь!

Крик эхом прокатился по коридору, сопровождаемый звуком торопливых приближающихся шагов.

– Господи, – услышала Стефани отдаляющийся голос того парня, – у тебя на лице след от укуса? Дэмиан...

Дверь захлопнулась, прервав разговор. Ошеломленная Стефани повернулась к оператору.

– Черт, кто это такой?!

Оператор пожал плечами, выглядя таким же удивленным, как и она сама. 

– Понятия не имею.

——————————

Производный финансовый инструмент, дериватив (англ. derivative) — договор (контракт), по которому стороны получают право или обязуются выполнить некоторые действия в отношении базового актива.  
Да, звучит страшно :)


End file.
